


Habits || Muke Clemmings

by TwerkForLourry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Frenemies, Gay Sex, M/M, Muke Clemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkForLourry/pseuds/TwerkForLourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael hated each other from day one. They were always at each other's  throats, always pulling pranks, and always fighting. Ashton and Calum confronted them about it, and how if they were to be in a band together, they'd have to start getting along. They still got in little quarrels, but that was nothing unusual with the  boys. </p>
<p>The hate Luke and Michael carried in their heart's was not for each other, but the fact that they were both too stubborn to admit they had feelings.</p>
<p>Sexually frustrating feelings.</p>
<p>(( ack. I feel like this summary is terrible? I need your opinions, please. I feel like I have a good storyline but I'm just, ugh, bad at summaries. I promise the actual story will be better than the summary, though. Read it please, babes. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Ashton's POV_

"You're such a fucking idiot, Luke." Michael said with a smug little smirk, as he watched Luke doggie paddle around in the pool.

"Fucking twat, I hate you!" Luke snapped, wading into the shallow area towards Michael.

"I hate you too, dick." Michael whispered, lips curling into a sneer.

They were constantly screaming at each other. 

But when Michael was really pissed, he'd use that low, whispery voice that was worse than his shouting. It really scared the shit out of me. He'd get right in your face, so close that you could see his eyes darken with his terrible anger and then he'd just say something that sent a tremble down your spine. 

I don't know how Luke even manages it.

He's pretty scary when he's angry too.

"Guys, enough." I wailed, narrowing my eyes. 

"Yeah, chill out lads." Cal said, closing his eyes and leaning back on one of the sun chairs. Calum was so calm. I'd never seen him get angry before. And I don't ever want to. 

The thought is absolutely unnerving. He would be fucking terrifying. People like Cal, when they blow up, they're insanely scary. They're the type of people that swallow back their anger and stay calm. I know he gets angry sometimes, when he's alone. I've seen his knuckles. And the holes he tries to cover up.

When he blows up, its not going to be good. Michael and Luke are getting to him.

(( this is just a small preview. And I know its Ash's pov right now. His and Cal's are going to be rare. But I decided not to start it off with Luke or Michael's point of view yet. Next chapter it'll be one or the other. Comment either Luke or Mikey. The sooner you comment, kudos, etc, the sooner you get the first chapter. I'm thinking about doing Cashton's story, too. ))


	2. One

_Michael's POV_

"Luke has a boner?" I shoved Luke up against the wall, forcing his hands above his head, making my voice dangerously whispery. "I think somebody made you horny. Who was it, huh? Was it Cal? It was him, wasn't it? You're always staring at him."

"Maybe. Maybe he did. Why do you care?" Luke hissed, tugging at my grip.

My teeth grit and I suddenly released him, scrunching up my nose. "I'm gonna tell Calum how you feel." I spat.

"No. Don't you dare!" Luke looked scared.

Oh my god. He actually likes him.

I felt a jerk in my stomach and I turned away, sucking in a breath as steadily as I could. 

He fucking likes Calum.

"You little slut. You stupid, cock sucking whore." I spat. But then I immediately regretted it.

"You're such a jerk, Michael! Go to hell!" Luke said, tearing up and running away to his room, where he slammed the door so hard I flinched.

"Jesus Michael. That was way overboard." Ashton said, eyes wide. I turned to look at him and there stood Calum, who nodded slowly.

"I.. I'm sorry guys." I whispered, biting down hard on my quivering lip. Ashton put a hand on my shoulder and frowned. "I think we all need to talk."

***

"You guys have to stop. We're a band. We're supposed to be close."

Luke didn't even glance up from his shoes. He didn't even speak once in our "meeting".

I have taken it too far.

A few minutes into it, he kinda turned his head and wiped his eyes.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. 

"Luke." I finally said.

He glanced up and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry." I said loudly, looking at him through my lashes.

"No you aren't."

"Yeah I am." 

I scooted beside him and put an arm around him, leaning in close. I spoke with a tender voice, my lips close to his. "I'm just.. so.. jealous. About you liking Calum."

He gasped slightly and turned so our lips were even closer. He stared at me for a while, with hooded eyes.

"Oh." Then he pulled away and walked out, leaving me kissing the air.

(( 11 kudos in one day. Damn. You guys earned this chapter. Comment, subscribe and kudos babes. ;* ))


End file.
